This invention relates generally to the art of textiles, and more particularly to the art of a rotator assembly in the form of disc adaptable for various uses within the textile industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,980 discloses a friction disc assembly for use in a false twist or friction twist texturing machine of the type wherein a plurality of rotably mounted spindles each carry a plurality of friction discs which overlap and through which a thread is passed along a zig-zag path between the spindles and over the edges of the friction discs. The friction disc assembly is formed of a circular base member extending outwardly from an arbor which is then mounted on one of the spindles. The base member includes an inwardly extending peripheral groove and a separate, ring-shaped friction member formed of a resilient material having a relatively high coefficient of friction and formed of such size and shape as to be releasible snap-fit into the groove. When the ring is worn out, the ring is replaced and the base member is reused.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,484 also discloses a friction rotor for the false-twisting of synthetic threads wherein the friction ring of the rotor is comprised of elastic material and is capable of lifting off the rotor upon high rotor rotation speed. At least one annular element is disposed on or in the ring to prevent lift-off, and in one embodiment, the annular element is rigid and is disposed in a groove around the periphery of the ring. In another embodiment, the rigid annular elements are disposed in respective grooves in one or both side faces of the ring. The annular element in another embodiment is disposed inside the ring and may even comprise an initially tensioned spring rather than a rigid annular element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,673 discloses a bearing disk construction for an open end spinning rotor for a spinning unit having a rotor mounted on a rotor shaft, a twin disk bearing arrangement for rotably supporting the rotor shaft and a tangential belt drive engaging the rotor shaft. The bearing disks have a metallic base body and a plastic fitting around the circumference which directly supportingly engages the rotor shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,664 discloses a bearing and driving assembly for an open end spinning rotor for a spinning unit having a rotor mounted on a rotor shaft, a twin disk bearing arrangement for rotably supporting the rotor shaft and a tangential belt drive engaging the rotor shaft. The assembly is designed so that the system critical velocity is substantially lower than spinning operational speeds where excessive resonant vibrations may occur.
While the prior art devices function well for their intended purposes, there remains room for improvement within the art of disc assemblies.